1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image restoration device, an image restoration method, and an image restoration system, and more particularly, an image restoration device, an image restoration method, and an image restoration system, which may multiply a Constrained Least Square (CLS) filter coefficient calculated from a Point Spread Function (PSF) by a window function to generate an image restoration filter coefficient.
2. Description of the Related Art
For digital image restoration of images output from an image sensing device, a Constrained Least Square (CLS) filter may be used. However, since a conventional CLS filter requires a Fourier transform of an entire input image, there are limitations in that the CLS filter has a complex structure and requires a large amount of processing capacity and power.